


Best Laid Plans

by hokay



Series: Frankie Says Relax [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Job, Chuck Lives, Dirty Talk, M/M, Raleigh Becket is Dirrty, Rimming, and so does Chuck, because I say so, but he likes it, it's finals week so who cares, obsessed with these two, this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of mice and men often go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just porn. Pretty much porn. Okay, porn.
> 
> un-beta'd

The club played older songs, ones from before the war, but they had good beats and Chuck could appreciate the way it made everyone in the club dance like they were losing their damn minds. He leaned against the bar and surveyed the dance floor, not quite sure if he wanted to be brave or not. There were a couple of dancers out there who still recognized _Striker Eureka’s_ miracle pilot. The bartender set another beer by his right elbow and Chuck sighed, turning back to his drink. Not tonight, probably.

“Chuck!” The voice was so familiar, so bone-deep comforting, that Chuck turned before his mind even processed what was happening. Sure enough, Raleigh Becket stood not five feet away, in a white t-shirt that clung almost unbearably tight to his frame, practically see-through with sweat. His hair was a little longer, falling into his eyes, which were just like Chuck remembered them, strikingly blue and looking at him like their owner knew a million things he didn’t. A frisson of arousal shuddered down his spine, curling around low in his belly.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Chuck pressed the bottle to his lips, intent to keep himself in check tonight. The war was over, he reminded himself for the millionth time. He had to adjust to civilian life (whatever that meant), and playing nice with Becket was one of those adjustments.

“Mako brought me,” Raleigh said, jerking his thumb somewhere over his shoulder into the mass of writhing bodies. He stepped up closer to Chuck with that same unselfconscious grin and leaned around him to yell two drink orders at the bartender. “She wanted to see what the club was like. We didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“I wasn’t really planning on running into anyone,” Chuck admitted, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment. “But if I’d known you’d be here, _Rah_ -leigh, I’d’ve avoided it like the plague.” He didn’t bother to admit that he’d had the same intentions as Mako – sheer curiosity about a world he’d never been able to explore while there were still kaiju to kill.

Raleigh laughed, tipping his head back and mouth wide open. Chuck noticed that a few women nearby looked up, interested. The excitement in his stomach turned sour with jealousy. He took another drink, just to give his mouth something productive to do. Raleigh’s cheeks were red, from a tipsy-amusement combination that made him look so much more carefree than Chuck ever remembered.

“Well, if you want to stop being a grumpy fucker and join us for a drink, we’re at a table on the other side of the floor.” He picked up the drinks the bartender set down by Chuck’s left elbow, forearm brushing gently across Chuck’s. “It’d be good to catch up, yeah?” Those blue eyes sparked at him again and Chuck went half-hard as Raleigh’s tongue reached out to wet his bottom lip. “I know the war was rough, man, but we survived. Don’t be a stranger.”

With that, Raleigh disappeared into the crowd, drinks held close to his head to keep them from spilling.

“Was that Raleigh Becket?” An excited woman asked over Chuck’s shoulder and he rolled his eyes, turning back to the bar.

Two beers later, Chuck’s head was starting to hurt from the loud music and the alcohol, and he’d shed his jacket, pulling angrily at the green cotton t-shirt that stuck, sticky, to his back and shoulders. The shirt only did favors for his muscles and he noticed the way men and women up and down the bar eyed his biceps with interest. No one made a move in his direction, and Chuck decided that he preferred it that way. Resigned, he picked up his jacket and threw some cash on the bar, ready to leave, when a blur of movement caught his eye. He looked out on the dance floor with enough time to see Raleigh crowded up against a woman in a dress that could barely be called clothing, shaking his ass in time with the music. The pair had even started to attract a bit of an audience for themselves, and Chuck felt his face burn as the Raleigh kept up with every hip-sway the woman gave him, grinning like a fool the entire time.

“He never will stop being a show-off,” a woman said right in his ear, and Chuck startled to see Mako Mori standing by his left elbow, a small smile playing around her mouth.

“Doesn’t this make you mad?” Chuck asked, gesturing angrily out at where Raleigh was laughing and sweating and _dancing_ like there was no tomorrow. Which there was, _thanks_ , Chuck made damn sure of it every morning.

Mako shook her head. “Not really. I know he does not do it to affect me.”

Chuck snorted. “Who’s it supposed to affect, then?”

She looked up at him thoughtfully. “Who do you think?”

All the blood rushed out of Chuck’s mind and into his cock in a singular moment. He looked back out at the dance floor, where Raleigh was now watching him with a predatory grin. Chuck swallowed heavily.

“Your father mentioned you were in Spain,” Mako said conversationally. “It did not take long to find the least-probable club and find you in it. You and I were raised the exact same. I predicted you would want something completely different, to hide out. All of this,” she gestured around them, “is just another type of camouflage. But Raleigh – he thrives in attention. Yours, especially.”

Mako’s words held him captive, but it was Raleigh’s body, the way his hips thrust with every beat that made Chuck sweat.

“I-uh. I-”

“He thinks about you a lot.” Mako’s voice wasn’t sad, just matter-of-fact. “Since the Shatterdome was shut down, he has not been quite the same. Your father says the same of you. It might be good for the two of you-”

Raleigh licked his lips, biting the bottom one in a smug grin and Chuck couldn’t handle Mako’s quiet honesty anymore. A desperate noise pulled itself from the depths of his throat and he did the best and only thing he knew how to do – face a challenge straight on. Chuck left Mako at the bar and plowed through the crowd, seizing Raleigh’s arm just above the elbow and hauling him through the throng of people. Raleigh’s laughing protests were drowned out by the beat of the song, not that Chuck was paying him much mind.

He didn’t stop pulling Raleigh until they were in the street, chilly March air raising goose bumps over their skin. He pushed Raleigh into the nearest alleyway, shoved him against the wall of the club, thrust his hands into soft strands of golden hair, and quieted Raleigh’s chuckles with hard, biting kisses.

“Fuck, yeah,” Raleigh growled, his hands going up the back of Chuck’s shirt, grabbing the meat of Chuck’s hips like it was the only thing anchoring him to earth. “You have no idea-I’ve missed you, _wanted you_ so fucking bad, and then you’re just _here_ …” He bit down on Chuck’s bottom lip, suckling it with wet, quick pulls.

Chuck groaned as he pressed Raleigh against the wall with his hips, forearms scraping against the rough brick as he made a bracket around Raleigh, as though his body was trying to keep Raleigh there, with him, forever. “I detect a set up,” Chuck sighed, running his tongue up the column of Raleigh’s throat and ending with pressing a wet, hot kiss to the latter’s ear. Raleigh’s answering moan went straight to Chuck’s cock and he ground his hips down, gratified to feel that Raleigh was just as rock hard.

“It couldn’t have been just Mako, though,” Raleigh mused, his fingers tracing over Chuck’s ribs. “She talked to your dad, yeah?” He laughed, low and husky. Chuck shivered. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think your dad was hoping this would happen.”

Well. That was a mood killer. Chuck pulled back, his face pulled in disgust. “Don’t ever fucking mention my father and _this_ ,” he waved a hand between their bodies vaguely, “ever again.”

Raleigh laughed, rolling his eyes. “All right, sorry, fair.” Chuck’s gaze fell back on those lips, now sinfully wet and glistening in the low light.

Raleigh’s eyes shifted to the right and he smiled ruefully. “We should probably get out of the street,” he said. “We have an audience.”

Chuck looked up, startled, at the group of young women gathered at the end of the alley, not ten feet from where he had Raleigh pinned against the wall. Two of them held phones, looking mildly concerned, while the third was smiling and saying something Chuck couldn’t understand, but must have been obscene by the way Raleigh was smirking up at him from underneath long, golden lashes.

“We could always go back to my hotel room,” Raleigh said, his hands still under Chuck’s shirt, fingers tracing nonsense patterns on Chuck’s belly that made the younger man shiver. “Keep this thing going while the going’s good?”

Chuck didn’t have to pretend to think about it; the possibility of finally, _finally_ getting Raleigh Becket into his bed, after years of wanting and frustration and disbelief that they’d _survived_ , sounded almost too good to be true. He pressed away from the wall with a small grunt, shivering a little as Raleigh’s fingers slipped off of his stomach. Chuck adjusted himself in his pants, not missing the way Raleigh’s eyes followed his hand, and puffed out his chest the way he used to do after a fight.

“Lead the way, Becket,” he drawled, his heated face reminding him just how affected he really was.

Raleigh’s blue eyes sparkled again as he passed and Chuck bit down on his lip, hard, to prevent his smile from getting too wide.

***

Mako and Raleigh’s hotel was only a few streets over from the club, and Chuck walked with his arms crossed the whole way – it was the only way he could keep himself from reaching out and pulling Raleigh against him, remind himself that everything, from the heat of the club, to the cool night, to Raleigh smiling back at him, was still his to take. They climbed the few flights up to Raleigh’s room, not talking, but the minute Chuck kicked the door behind him, Raleigh was on him, an exact mirror of how they’d been in the alleyway. Their bodies lined up sharply, knees slotting and hands pulling at shirts, throwing the offending clothing up, over heads, and away to dark corners. 

They kissed for several long, perfect minutes, mapping mouths with tongues and teeth until Chuck was nearly dizzy with oxygen deprivation and sheer want. He could only imagine the picture he made, sprawled against the door like he’d never stood straight in his life.

Raleigh was amazing, dog tags hanging down between his pectorals, swirling scars curling around his shoulder and side, brands from another life. His hair was horrible, sticking up in places that should have looked ridiculous, but made Chuck want to run his fingers through it and never let go.

“God, you’re perfect,” Raleigh breathed, running his fingers over Chuck’s stomach.

Chuck’s abs twitched in response and he grinned, faking a lot more confident than he felt. “I know.”

Raleigh rolled his eyes and pulled away from the door, sucking on his bottom lip. “I’m guessing you had more in mind for tonight than just molesting me in an alley,” he said quietly as he walked backwards. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat, perching on the edge, watching Chuck expectantly. 

Chuck used his shoulders to push off the door, coming to stand in front of Raleigh. He reached out with his left hand, fingers tracing over kiss-swollen lips. His heart beat in his chest, faster than he’d ever felt before a kill. He wondered if Raleigh could hear it.

“Or maybe,” Raleigh said slowly, looking positively devious, “you had no idea that you’d even get this far, and you’re wondering what all there is to do.”

Chuck rolled his eyes so hard it made his head hurt. “I know what to do, Becket,” he said. “Just wanted to make sure you’re on board.”

“Oh, I’m on board,” Raleigh said, licking his lips. “And if we’re going to do this, you’re going to call me by my first name. No butchering.”

Chuck started to roll his eyes again, but then Raleigh tugged at his belt, pulling him forward, and the eye roll turned into a full body shudder that resulted in a moan when Raleigh’s lips pressed hot, open mouthed kisses against Chuck’s hips, tongue peeking between teeth to lick miles of muscle that Chuck had worked so hard to maintain. Chuck’s breath stuttered in his throat when Raleigh trekked lower, rubbing the tip of his nose against length of Chuck’s cock hidden in his jeans.

“I want this in me,” Raleigh breathed as he undid Chuck’s jeans and pushed denim and cotton down Chuck’s thighs. Chuck grunted as his cock sprung up and hit his abs, leaking copiously from the tip. “However I can get it. I can swallow your load, or you can put it in my ass, or both. Been thinking about this for a long time.”

Chuck’s head rolled back on his shoulders of its own volition as he let Raleigh’s words wash over him, pulling tremors out of every muscle. He tightly shut his eyes and pushed his fingers through golden strands of hair, just barely pressing his fingertips to the back of Raleigh’s head. It took him a second to realize Raleigh was talking to him, instead of just running his mouth. He pried his eyes open and there was Raleigh’s mouth, centimeters away from his dick, looking up at Chuck with those big blue eyes.

“What?” he asked, mouth dry.

Raleigh smirked. “I said, do you have a personal preference?”

Chuck’s hips thrust forward, almost of their own volition, the tip of his cock smearing precum against Raleigh’s cheek.

Rather than look annoyed, the older pilot just moaned and stuck out his tongue, catching the skin right under the head of Chuck’s cock and flicking it a few times. He proceeded to open his mouth and suck down the entirety of Chuck’s cock, not breaking eye contact.

Sweat collected at the corner of Chuck’s temples and in the hollow of his throat. One of Raleigh’s hands found its way up Chuck’s torso and was idly switching between playing with his left nipple and stroking over Striker’s logo, tattooed just under Chuck’s collarbone.

Raleigh’s tongue did a thing, flicking under the head, where Chuck liked to rub his thumb when he jerked himself off. Chuck’s knees trembled, his stomach muscles tightening and twitching and Raleigh laughed as he pulled off.

“Switch me,” Raleigh murmured, and Chuck didn’t have the opportunity to ask what he meant before Raleigh was gently guiding him to kneel on the bed, then pushing him forward so that Chuck was braced on his hands and knees.

“I don’t-” Chuck started, feeling his face burn, but Raleigh just ran a reassuring hand down his spine, pressing gently in places that made Chuck groan happily.

“I’m not going to fuck you, dude,” Raleigh whispered. “Not until you ask me to, anyway.” Chuck shivered as he felt lips press against the back of his thigh, just under the curve where leg met ass. “I just really want to eat you out.”

Chuck’s heart nearly stopped. That was…was…

“Is that okay?”

“Christ, your mouth,” Chuck groaned, his words containing a wealth of meaning as he reached back and put one hand on the back of Raleigh’s head, encouraging.

Raleigh just huffed a laugh and spread his ass apart, gently pressing the tip of his tongue to Chuck’s hole.

Chuck’s head dropped to the sheets as a moan slipped from his lips, louder than he’d expected. Raleigh’s fingers dug into his ass, spreading his cheeks apart as the older pilot pulled slick, wet sounds from Chuck’s body. He laved Chuck’s ass with his tongue before pressing open-mouthed French kisses to the pucker. It felt like every nerve ending in Chuck’s body existed where his skin ended and Raleigh’s mouth began.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Raleigh moaned, and Chuck’s whole body shook.

“D-don’t…shit, Raleigh, don’t…”

“Don’t talk so much?” Raleigh bit into Chuck’s left ass cheek. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“No.” Chuck pushed himself up on his hands, looking over his shoulder to where Raleigh was watching him with keen, bright eyes. “Don’t fucking stop, mate.”

“Jesus,” Raleigh breathed, and went back to it, reaching between Chuck’s legs to wrap his hand around Chuck’s cock.

Raleigh’s tongue breached his hole, just enough to stretch a bit, and Chuck gasped, rocking his hips back to get more of Raleigh’s mouth, and then forward again for his hand.

“Rals, I’m gonna…

“Yeah, come for me. All over my hand. I want your load. Give it to me.”

Chuck came, his fingers twisted in the sheets, head bowed so low it felt like his spine would snap, biting into his arm to maintain what was left of his dignity. Raleigh milked him through all of it, and when it felt like it would be too much, he grunted and Raleigh pulled away.

“Just stay like that, okay? Don’t move.”

Chuck wanted to say something like _Yeah, right_ , or even _Don’t tell me what to do_ , but he heard the telltale sounds of a zipper coming undone and just let his ass push higher, enjoying the sound of Raleigh’s moan and the desperate, slick sounds of Raleigh getting himself off.

“You have no idea, do you? How beautiful you look. Spread those legs for me, baby, let me see.”

Chuck rolled his eyes at the endearment but did as he was asked, feeling deliciously powerful in a way you couldn’t get from a Jäger when he heard Raleigh’s breath stutter and felt globs of thick, wet come trickle over the back of his legs.

There was a quiet moment, and then Raleigh pressed a kiss to the bottom of Chuck’s spine and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back out with a towel, wiped Chuck down and then pushed the younger pilot over so that Chuck was lying on his back, feet planted on the floor and staring up at Raleigh. Normally, the adoring look Raleigh gave him would have made Chuck uncomfortable, but it just felt good. Everything about Raleigh Becket felt good.

“I thought you wanted to get fucked. Couldn’t even wait, huh?”

“You’re hot, dude. Can you blame me?” Raleigh collapsed on the bed next to Chuck, touching from shoulder to ankle. They lay in peaceful, post-coital bliss for a minute before Raleigh began to shake with giggles.

Chuck turned his head, glaring. “What’s so damn funny?”

Raleigh looked at him with those intensely blue eyes and grinned.

“Been around the world, don’t speak the language, but your booty don’t need explaining.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Chuck threw a pillow at Raleigh’s head and the latter caught it, laughing, and threw himself at Chuck, instead. 

***

Chuck didn’t even mind the knowing smirk Mako sent his way when he and Raleigh finally pulled themselves out of bed and met her for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh...it's finals. And I've had this story up on my computer since APRIL. And I really love that song, okay. AND AND I've been reading Pacific Rim porn since I saw the movie in March and I just decided it was time to contribute some of my own. I'm going to do some more things like this and put them into one series because...it's finals. You're welcome. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://lassenach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
